Keith Silverstein
Keith Silverstein (born December 24, 1970) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Audience Fan (ep17), Commissioner Goldstar, Computer (ep4), Fan (ep9), First Mate (ep14), Goldie (ep9), Haggis (ep17), Hawaiian Shirt Dude (ep7), Hot Dog Vendor (ep8), Old-Timey Narrator (ep10), Peachy Keen (ep5), Poulet, Rattlesnake Red (ep10), Salesman (ep4), Spike (ep7) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Kirby O'Neil 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Forest Gormiti, Lavor, Supreme Luminos, Whirlwind (ep14) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste, Prince Ali (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Nine Dog Christmas (2004) - Cheech, Desk SGT., Additional Voices 'Movies' *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Farnum Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Red Rider (ep11) *Blade (2012) - Cimarron (ep5), Collaborator (ep4), Collaborator (ep6), Thug (ep7), Vampire Hunter (ep10), Vampire Monster (ep12) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Blood Lad (2014) - Heads Hydra (ep10) *Buso Renkin (2008) - Masashi Daihama, Mita *Charlotte (2016) - Interpreter (ep11) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Kewell Soresi, TV Voice (ep20), Yoshitaka Minami, Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - Onihei Mishima *Durarara!! (2011) - Tom Tanaka, Yellow Scarf B (ep5), Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Dollar (ep11), Fukumi, Reporter C (ep3), Shiki's Underling (ep9), Tom Tanaka *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Tom Tanaka, Old Man (ep6) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Master, People (ep11), Youi (ep12) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Beastman, Citizen (ep19), Gabal (ep27), Gang Member (ep1), Jamo-nana (ep4), Makken Jokin, Villager (ep5) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Robert *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Hisoka, Additional Voices *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2006) - Boy B (ep9), Man A (ep11) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Ayakashi (ep50), Gagin, Ishirou Saito (ep50), Man (ep4), Mr. Kurosu, Odo (ep4), Ookubiguruma, Sasorigama, Takemitsu, The Overseer *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Masrur, Goltas, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Butler (ep11), Chad Chadan, Lasker Alesi (Announced), Norman Bernstein (ep1), Sasai Yankus *Monster (2009-2010) - Johann Liebert, Dignitary (ep35), Doctor (ep1), Man (ep57), Man in Black B (ep57) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep321), Allied Ninja Voice (ep282), Attendant (ep262), Ginkaku, Io, Kid (ep327), Kimimaro, Kusune (ep184), Kyusuke, Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Morio (ep278), Natsu (ep330), Ninja Student C (ep282), Stone Ninja (ep282), Sukune (ep187) *One Punch Man (2016) - Deep Sea King *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Endo (ep11), Host (ep16), Kenji Tsukino *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Amade Yusuke (ep6), Boy (ep18), Bus Driver (ep9), Fortune Teller (ep2), Kenji Tsukino, Noble (ep37), Police Officer (ep7) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Takenori Sawara (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Shozo Yuki (ep15), Additional Voices *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - AR-D, Punk (ep11) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep3) *Tokkō (2007) - Akito Suzuka (ep6), Additional Voices *Wolverine (2011) - Madripoor Resident (ep6), Madripoor Thug (ep9) *X-Men (2011) - Passengers (ep1), Store Owner (ep2) *Your lie in April (2016) - Kazama, Rehabilitation Doctor (ep19) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Maneo, Villager B (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Sojiro Kusaka *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Pathologist, Tavern Owner *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Aresene Lupin III *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Border Guard, Setsuna *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kongo *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Sand Ninja *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Gild Tesoro (Announced) *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 005/'Geronimo Jr.', Snatcher 2 (ep1) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Robert (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Gregorio Casal Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016-2017) - Garland 'Video Games' *Abyss Odyssey (2014) - High-Ranking Officer, Jackal, Officer, Paganini *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Weyland Yutani *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Lex Luthor *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Hostage *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Spartan, Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Rhonin *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Agent Sitwell *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kimimaro, Additional Voices *Overwatch (2016) - Torbjorn *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Fuzbitz *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Bash, Dino-Rang *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Bash, Clam-tron 4000, Dino-Rang, T-Bone *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Bop *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Marcus Cade, Additional Voices *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Plank, Reporter, Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Nazeem, Phinis Gestor, Savos Aren, Torturer *The Lego Movie Videogame (2014) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Blast Off, Rumble, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Blast Off, Insecticon Swarmer Grunt, Rumble *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Frenzy, Rumble *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Emperor Strada, Rasho *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Simon Belmont *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Mondo Oowada *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhuge Dan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Pang De, Zhuge Dan *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Commander D, Ranger 7 *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Arms Trader, Soldier *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bridge, Good L'Cie, Operator *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researchers *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Gen Momota, Male Custom Voice#15 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#14 *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Male Custom Voice#20 *Hexyz Force (2010) - Levant von Schweitzer *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Mr. Badd *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Mr. Badd *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Sentry *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Boogie *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Kimimaro *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Boss, Yomito Hirasaka *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Yura, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ginkaku, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hidden Mist Ninja, Kimimaro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kimimaro *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - HUNK *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Hector, Reiche, Zorg *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Warriors *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Guard-like Man, Man on Watch *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Flynn *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Eitalon's Leader *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Gouken, Police Officer: Mahesh, Nguuhao-B, Shadaloo Soldier *Tales of Berseria (2017) - White Turtlez *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Envoy, Lambda, Young Knight *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Adecor, Efreet, Phaeroh, Teagle *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Cline *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Uno *Trauma Team (2010) - Ian Holden, Police Officers, Shop Clerk, Tachibana Man *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (131) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (90) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors